


Opfere dein Herz

by Cookiemonsterrapha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Angriff auf Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Bottom Bertolt Hoover, Boys' Love, Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Commander Erwin Smith, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Top Erwin Smith, Top Reiner Braun, Uke Levi Ackerman, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonsterrapha/pseuds/Cookiemonsterrapha
Summary: 1922: Post-War!2 lost souls meet!
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It was 1922 and the war was only 4 years over. Peace had reigned for 4 years and they were still rebuilding, still trying to find out who had really died in the war. It was tedious work and every time Erwin saw the many lists of missing persons, he had the faces of his fallen soldiers before his eyes. The commander had not slept for a long time, or at least not very much. For the nightmares were something that opium would help against at most, and he would not take that under any circumstances. Erwin needed all his senses, so he accepted not sleeping for a day or two before complete exhaustion caught up with him.  
That morning, too, he stood in his office, again with countless letters in front of him, countless lists of people who simply never turned up after the war. He looked through them all, wrote down every single name from the letters, wrote down every address where that person was last seen and compared them with their lists. A job that often kept him in the office until late at night, which is why he sighed when there was a knock at the door and Mike came in, his closest confidant and best friend at the same time. The latter always reminded him when it was time to put down work, otherwise Erwin would probably really work through for days and nights. "Are you still here? Isn't it your mother's birthday tomorrow?" asked Mike and sat down on the chair in front of the table, because no one was allowed to sit on the sofa, as Erwin occasionally took a little nap there. But when Mike mentioned his mother's birthday, Erwin froze in his tracks, looked at his friend and cursed inwardly. "Yes she did" he said cursing and stood up, grabbed his coat and looked at Mike again, but he just waved it off. "I'll clean up, you have tomorrow off" he said and Erwin thanked him before he left. Where would he get a birthday present now?

But then he noticed the little café on the corner. Didn't his mother always go there for coffee? And next to it was her flower shop, where the lights were still on and the shop assistant was probably putting away the remaining flower boxes. He immediately walked up to it and tapped the tall, blond man on the shoulder. "Sorry to bother you so late." The blond turned around, seeming to be a bad-tempered fellow, and such a one was selling flowers? But out came a black-haired man already, who was a little slimmer on the whole, but of a similar height. "What can I do for you?" the black-haired man asked while the blond continued to carry the boxes in. "My mother will be 75 tomorrow and I forgot a birthday present because of all the work." Berthold, the black-haired man's name, smiled kindly and looked at Erwin. "There are fresh dahlias coming in tomorrow morning. I'll get a bouquet ready for them and they can pick it up when the shop opens." Erwin exhaled in relief and then nodded. "Thank you very much. Have a good evening then." he said and said goodbye, but turned around again. The two men were very familiar with each other at that moment and he recognised the small signs. A shared business, that light touch on the shoulder, reaching forward to whisper something in someone's ear but which was actually meant to hide a kiss on the cheek. He did not condemn such people, on the contrary: after all, everyone could consider themselves lucky if they had found true love, no matter whether it was a man or a woman.  
However, this view was too modern and too far-fetched for its time, which is why such things happened behind closed doors and were dismissed outwardly as good friendship. Often such couples had two bedrooms in case of a raid. Erwin knew these situations, these feelings for a man. But there was no time to think about it now, it was none of his business how they lived. And so lost in thought, he entered the small café. There was still a lot going on here and it didn't seem as if it would be closing time soon.  
Erwin sat down on one of the stools directly at the small bar, where there were obviously not only warm drinks, but also a cold beer for the gentlemen. So he ordered one right away and looked at the menu to see what this café offered to eat. Something immediately caught his eye and he ordered it. His gaze wandered over his surroundings and stopped at a waiter, his eyes grew wide. That face...  
Those cold eyes, the pitch-black hair and that rather pale skin. How long had it been since his troops had rescued this boy? Seven or eight years, it had been quite early in the war. They had brought him here so that he was safe and apparently he had also found a family that had taken him in, because otherwise such a young man would never have survived, this one had been quite small for his age back then and even today he only reached Erwin's shoulders. His hands suddenly became sweaty, just like when he had seen him for the first time. Erwin had never really admitted it to himself, but even then he had felt immensely attracted to the boy, which was why he had approved of him not joining his troop, but being sent away. It had been better for them both, he felt, because shortly after the convoy had left, they had come under fire. Not even half of his soldiers had survived the shelling, only the most able among them had remained alive, and that really wouldn't have been a very good influence on the young man.

But before he could say anything, before he could greet him, the young man had disappeared back into the staff's quarters. He still couldn't believe it, couldn't believe what had just happened here and for someone like him it was almost a miracle! A twist of fate...  
But not everyone could be so lucky and he definitely decided to take it a little slower and for the time being he would only stop by now and then to have a beer or a coffee or tea. The last thing Erwin wanted was to wake up ghosts of the past, after all he was still haunted by his own demons sometimes. For now, he would enjoy the time to watch him and see him alive. That was something Erwin was hopeful for in the future and a small ray of hope that all the fighting and all those battles had not been in vain.

-*-

He had started the day by picking up fresh flowers for the café from his neighbours and cleaning everything up. Levi was incredibly meticulous and that was also something that made his café. Despite the time they lived in, he made sure that everything just fitted together and that it looked really good. There were a lot of wood tones in the little café, from dark to light, and everything matched perfectly. During the day, he didn't really have time to think about himself and his past, because they just had way too much to do, as they often do. Because besides the really good running coffee and tea, which of course was only top quality, they also had a more than good running kitchen and some dishes went down very well. They also changed regularly between the breakfast and lunch menu, and there was also a small menu for the evening, which usually contained only small snacks for the workers from the factories or for the Wehrmacht employees. Today it was probably a bit quieter, which is why he was busy serving himself and only realised in the evening that he hadn't eaten or drunk anything all day, so he disappeared into the staff room, where he took his box out of his bag and had something to eat and a cup of tea. Then he came back into the café area and spotted HIM at the counter.  
How long had it been since he had seen him? How often had he lain awake at night thinking about him? Had he thought he had died long ago? His lifesaver... There was no other way he could describe it. Erwin Smith had saved his life back then and he had wanted to give it back to him, but the commander had sent him away. At the time Levi had hated him for it, but behind he had learned that the troop was under attack and he had thought he would never see him again. Yet there he was...in his uniform, or at least part of it, drinking himself a beer, eating some of the evening snacks and seeming to look around here carefully and at that very moment their eyes met, Levi felt that tingle in his body again, this man just had an effect on him like no other. Should he approach him?

He decided to wait. He would approach him when the café was a little emptier and they could have some privacy. Levi had so far been able to successfully keep it a secret that he was from Verdun, that he had French roots, he had been able to hide all that and the family that had taken him in hadn't cared. They had been very loving people, Furlan and Isabel had also taken them in. But after another bombing raid, those two were gone too. Levi had then taken over the family café and now ran it as best he could in these times.  
He didn't want to awaken any ghosts of the past, but he also didn't want to just walk past Erwin and carry on as if they had no history together.

When it emptied out around 10pm and it was just him and Erwin, he sat down at the bar with a cup of tea with the blond commander and stared straight ahead. What was he supposed to say? Levi wasn't very good with words... he was a little afraid of saying the wrong thing. "I'm glad you survived." He then only heard the commander's voice and closed his eyes briefly before looking to him. "I only have that thanks to you! If it hadn't been for you...I would have died at Verdun and I have..." "As you can see, I didn't die.... But I lost many good soldiers and it took me a while to come to terms with it all. How are you?" Levi looked back down at the cup in front of him, clutched a little at the small waiter's apron and took a breath. "I'm all right. Thanks to you, I survived... And I never thanked you for it." he said and saw Erwin wave him off, turn to him and smile.  
"You don't need to thank me for that. Because those who lose their humanity in war are not much better than the monsters who send us to war." Erwin then stood up and put some money on the counter. It was a little more than one would have to pay for the small meal and the beer. "The rest is for you and of course I'll be happy to come back. But now I have to go home, my bed is waiting and tomorrow I have a busy day ahead of me." Levi looked at him, watching every movement, and swallowed inwardly. A man like Erwin, he would never be...SO...Not like Reiner and Berthold...Inwardly he sighed and then stood up. "I look forward to many more visits." He still saw Erwin leave the café. And he himself didn't know yet whether he was like Reiner and Berthold or whether he might one day be more attracted to women. But since he had no interest in getting married quickly, there was still enough time to think about it and find out.


	2. 2

Early the next morning, Erwin went to pick up the bouquet for his mother and thanked Berthold again for his efforts. After leaving the small flower shop, he briefly looked at the small café, where no lights were on yet, of course not, after all it was not even 7.00 a.m. The commander was only up so early because he had a lot of work to do. The commander was only up so early because he still had a lot of work on his desk and also had to leave a little earlier today, it was annoying either way that he had been woken up early in the morning by a messenger from his superior. He urged Erwin that they had to get the lists done. And if he worked late, his mother would kill him otherwise!  
She was indeed the only person in this God-forsaken world that the commander was really afraid of. 

His father had been dead for a long time, he had been a teacher and had never been very enthusiastic about his only son joining the Wehrmacht. But at that time there hadn't been many jobs and Erwin had been young, thinking that he could actually make a difference, but that simply wasn't the case. This realisation had hit him hard in his first battle as a simple soldier, and yet he had never given up the belief in a better, a secure future. His feet carried him past the small café, where he already saw a Levi cleaning everything. Erwin briefly waved at him, but could he see a smile on the young man's face? He waved back briefly before getting back to work. 

Work! That was a good idea!

Quickly, Erwin made his way to the Wehrmacht building, where he clocked in and also took the direct route to his office. There he gave the flowers to his secretary Nanaba. "Please put them in a vase. They have to last at least until this afternoon." Nanaba stood up, she was not like the typical woman. No, she preferred to wear trouser suits and was not afraid to get her hands dirty at times. He also appreciated how honestly she sometimes spoke to him and gave her opinion. Of course, she only did this when they were alone, because she knew how much Erwin counted on her and besides, Erwin hadn't missed the conspiratorial looks Mike and Nanaba gave each other.   
But now he had a lot of paperwork waiting for him, so he sat down at his desk with a pot of coffee and started working through the lists again. His superiors had told him that he only had to take care of the names that had also served in his unit, his regiment. Erwin sank into his work as he often did.

-*-

At 8 a.m. he opened his café as usual, lowered the awning and cleared out the few tables and chairs before going inside. Somehow he was in a better mood today. After all, he had already seen Erwin, had even waved at him and then wondered why the hell he had done that. Levi wasn't usually like that, but Erwin had always had a certain effect on him, had always confused him a little.

He still remembered well how those bright blue eyes looked at him, looked down to the deepest part of his soul and seemed to see him. Yes, it sounded strange, but in Verdun, he, Furlan and Isabel were treated like dirt just because they had no parents and had to steal their food. Life had been hard, but then he came. Wrapped in that dark green coat, rifle shouldered and a cigarette in his mouth. I wonder if Erwin was still smoking. Many of the soldiers Levi had met on his way here and also here could not give up this characteristic. In the meantime, there were also one or two women who had taken up smoking and he even had an extra terrace in his café facing out the back for smokers. Levi simply adapted to anything that was conducive to his café, so why not this clientele? He himself hated the smell, but otherwise the terrace would be unused. Customers were allowed to smoke anywhere but in the café itself.   
After his employees had prepared the breakfast bar, Levi sat down in his office for a while. In the morning, the three of them could manage on their own and he could take care of the administration a little. After all, bills didn't pay themselves and new menus didn't write themselves either, that all required planning and Levi was a person who liked to have everything meticulously planned in advance. He hated surprises almost as much as he hated mess and dirt. He shuddered at the very thought of dirt. Levi must have sat in the office for a good three hours before the first waitress came to him and asked for help. Sighing, he got up, went to the front and immediately saw what the problem was. He walked up to Eren Jäger and grabbed him by the collar, carried him outside and kicked him in the face. "I've told you before, if you show up here again, the ejection won't be quite as gentle as the last time!" growled Levi, looking him in the eyes, the eyes that had disappointed him so much. Back when he came here he had thought he had found a friend in Eren, but the latter had condemned him after he had said that he remained friends with Reiner and Berthold. Eren had never understood, had simply never understood true and genuine love. Because love didn't care what sex you were as long as your character was right. Even if Levi had no idea whatsoever about love, you still begrudged your friends it. 

Mikasa and Armin came right behind and helped Eren stand up, as he hated how they were always chasing him and that even though Armin was with such a confident woman as Annie, who was Reiner and Berthold's best friend. After the brown-haired man finally stood, he spat at Levi's feet before going on his way.   
Levi rubbed his forehead briefly before going back into the café and continuing his work there. As it was getting a bit crowded, he helped with the service. Would Erwin come again today? Somehow he hoped he would, but he didn't know what other appointments the other man had. 

-*-

After the blond commander, whom Levi obviously knew, had picked up the bouquet in the morning, Berthold and Reiner had started to put away the new delivery and put the new, fresh flowers in the front. The ones from the day before went to the back and got a special prize. They had met shortly after the war. Reiner still liked to think back to watching Berthold with the flowers. Even then, he had come here at least once a day just to buy a flower. Eventually, however, he had a whole bouquet together and with that he had then asked Berthold if he felt the same attraction to him. Levi had let them use his terrace for this purpose. It was not visible from the outside and they had had their privacy, for which they had been very grateful to him afterwards.   
They had never said a word about what had really happened that evening, but Levi had made it clear to them that he would always stand behind them and put his hand in the fire for them. Reiner had heard from Berthold a few days earlier why the other was doing this. Levi had probably already had to watch a friend of his being executed in public because he had been caught with a man and a friend of his had been caught with a woman. Although the black-haired, pale man never talked about where the three of them came from and why they had been such close friends, Berthold had told Reiner that Levi was one of the most reliable people he knew. So it came about that only he knew about what was going on behind closed doors. 

After Reiner had told his buddy Eren in confidence that he had met someone, he had been happy at first, but after he had met Berthold everything had changed. Eren and Mikasa had turned their backs on them, had told them that if they were ever caught, the two of them would probably be the first to betray everyone who also knew about it. Reiner had been deeply affected, because he hadn't thought of them that way.   
But that was three years ago now and he didn't regret his decision to have a life together with Berthold in any way. And why did the blond hunk have to think about all that right now?   
He was just putting some flower boxes outside that they were going to sell later in the day when he saw Eren fly out of Levi's café and Levi probably didn't miss the chance to give the brown-haired man a good kick. Inwardly, Reiner had to smile a little, because it also gave him a little satisfaction. But then the first customers arrived and they didn't have time to do anything else. 

-*-  
The early afternoon had already dawned when Erwin finally put the last sheet of paper for today on the pile, leaned back once and stretched. He briefly glanced at the clock, picked up one of his black dressing gowns and the flowers that Nanaba had kindly placed in a vase. He briefly wondered if there was still time for a coffee at Levi's, but then he would certainly not be able to tear himself away. Which is why he decided to go to his mother's first, where he could usually leave after an hour or two, as he could always put work first. Besides, he had to leave after a certain time, because it was not uncommon for female relatives to start trying to set him up with some girlfriend, even though Erwin had no interest whatsoever in getting married, let alone marrying a woman. With a short greeting, he said goodbye to Mike and Nanaba, then went to the tram and rode a few stations until he arrived outside the city. There he got off and walked along a small forest path until he arrived at a small villa. Erwin had always tried his best to take good care of his mother after his father was gone and so he smiled a little as he approached the house of his childhood. This little villa could tell many stories, but it also held some sad memories. These, however, he banished from his mind today and when he arrived at the house, he knocked. 

A small woman with his eyes and his hair opened the door for him, immediately fell around his neck laughing and did not let go of him at all. "You made it after all." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek left and right. Erwin put both arms around her, careful not to break the flowers, and closed his eyes. "Happy birthday, Mum," he said and gave her a kiss on the left and right cheek before they went inside together. There he hung up his coat and then one by one greeted the others from his family.   
Conversations took place here and there, many asking how he was and what he was doing or whether he had had any difficulties in finding his way back into civilian life. He answered every question that was put to him before he somehow managed to get hold of a piece of cake and went out into the garden with it. Here he had some peace and quiet and could enjoy his mother's excellent cake.   
There was a bench under a tree he had climbed a lot as a child and he finally sat down on it. From inside, happy voices, music and laughter could be heard and Erwin was glad, these days, that there really was so much peace. He sat back and let his eyes wander through the garden, over his mother's prize-winning roses and the lilies she had planted for his father. Then there was the little water feature and somehow this really was something like peace! He put the empty plate on the bench and leaned back a little, looking up at the sky and there he had it again...He had Levi's face in front of his eyes, the one from then and the one from now. What had happened? Where were Furlan and Isabel? He remembered exactly how inseparable the three of them had been and now? Now Levi, like him, seemed even more scarred by life. His eyes had become a little colder and he also had the feeling that the black-haired man was a little more distant. 

It was only when it was getting dark again that Erwin had finally made his way into town. He got off at the bus stop near the café, saw that the lights were no longer on and that there was probably no Levi in the shop. What was going on today? It wasn't even 10 pm.  
But then he heard loud laughter from the flat above the flower shop and saw in the window that Levi was probably playing cards with Berthold and Reiner. The commander decided not to disturb the three of them and went home. 

-*-

After much begging, Levi had agreed to play cards with the two Pappenheimers and had just dryly told a joke, which made Reiner and Berthold laugh out loud.   
"I didn't know that our good Levi could also joke," Berthold grinned and immediately got a venomous look from the black-haired man. "Go figure... I too have something of a sense of humour." And again these two morons grinned, which only made Levi sigh in resignation. "I think that's enough beers for you Reiner. And besides, we all have to get up early again tomorrow." He took his glass to the sink before walking in the direction of the flat door. "Oh, Levi, who was that blond guy yesterday? The one who was still with you after closing time?" came from Berthold and the café owner bit his lip for a moment. Damn, so it had come to his attention that he had had another guest. "That was a commander of the Wehrmacht. We know each other from before." he said and the flower shop owners looked at him in amazement. Levi never talked about his past, so they were pleased that there was someone who had known their Levi a little longer. 

They didn't know what exactly lay behind it.


	3. 3

Blood, he smelled blood. Erwin opened his eyes and looked around, why was he here again? Panic-stricken, he looked around and discovered some comrades lying in the trenches, covered in blood. Somewhere far away he heard gunshots and cannonballs. With difficulty he managed to get into one of the trenches and had to push some corpses away. Obviously someone had thought he was dead!

Erwin rested in the trenches, tried to get up and walked along the path. Every now and then he had to lean on his legs because he was completely exhausted. He did not know how long he walked. At some point, after the sounds of the hail of bullets had died down, he dared to go up the small ladder again and stopped, completely shocked. Where had all these bodies come from? Erwin's eyes were incredibly wide, the soldier got the shock of his life.

Drenched in sweat and heavy with smoke, he woke up, reached for the glass of water and drank a big gulp. Nightmares were really terrible and they came back now and then. All the memories, all those faces... All those dead people! Erwin sighed and got up, went into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Circles under his eyes adorned his face and exhaustion was clearly visible. He briefly washed his face with some cold water, dried it and then went into his small kitchen where he brewed himself a coffee. His glance at the clock on the wall told him that it was not yet 5 o'clock and that he still had some time. Sighing, he put on a jumper and took a cigarette, with which he finally went outside the door of the apartment building where he lived. Erwin would never smoke in the flat and actually he wanted to stop, it was a bad habit and he really only did it when he had had those terrible nightmares again.

-*-

His head rolled to his feet, shortly followed by her head. People were barbaric when it came to not understanding something but still having to judge. Petrified, he stood there, clenching his hands into fists and feeling the tears roll down his cheeks. Levi was angry, at himself and at Furlan and Isabel's neighbours, the two of them had betrayed them. Yet they had been able to keep it a secret for so long.   
But he decided to keep calm, to do nothing. Not that any more would be noticed and if it came out that Levi knew, his head would roll too.

Wet with sweat, he woke up, felt how fast his breathing was and rubbed his face. He dropped back into bed and stared at the ceiling. Why? Why did this have to happen? And he knew exactly what the trigger was that he was dreaming about it again right now: Eren Jäger!   
Being in the café yesterday had brought back all those memories and Levi had already fallen asleep badly after coming from Reiner and Berthold. That salty liquid travelling down his cheeks were tears and all because of such a fucking nightmare. How he hated it when he had an emotional outburst like that.   
The clock told him that he still had some time before he had to go to the café, that he still had some time before he could go back to work and so he got up, took a shower first and then started cleaning his little flat. Something he always did when he was having an absolute emotional outburst. After that, he took a nice long, long shower before throwing on his clothes and then going to the café. As usual, he was the first one there and started to prepare everything.

-*-

After indulging in a cigarette, he had gone to take a shower, since he couldn't sleep any more either way, and he didn't have to work today either, since he had the day off. After all, he had stood in for him yesterday. Erwin then simply left the house dressed more casually and again in one of his black coats, looked around and decided to just go to the café. Levi was probably already there and he was sure to get a coffee, at least he hoped. So he walked down the street and looked up at the corner when he saw that the awning was already down and so he entered the café, noticed that it wasn't too busy yet and so he sat down at the counter behind which Levi was standing today. Erwin swallowed dryly, because those black trousers really clung to Levi's buttocks and he had to be careful not to be caught staring. Fortunately for him, the young man turned to him, was there a small smile again? "Good morning, Commander," Levi greeted him and poured him a coffee. "Good morning Levi. How are you?" From the first glance in Levi's eyes, he could see that the other was never really well.   
"You just get by like that. It's hard times for all of us.", Levi said and also brought Erwin some breakfast before he then went on and Erwin sighed and drank his coffee. How right Levi was with his statement. Whenever Levi came behind the counter, Erwin tried to catch a glimpse in his eyes, hoping to see how Levi was really doing. Now that the café was a little emptier after breakfast time, he sat down on one of the seats further back and had the wall at his back, something he much preferred. But as soon as he sat down, Levi sat with him. "You know how I am, don't you?" asked Levi and Erwin nodded. "At least I can see you're not doing too well," he said, taking a big sip of his coffee. "I was just thinking this morning about something that happened five years ago," Levi said and Erwin listened up. "Five years ago? Does it have something to do with your friends?" And again Levi nodded, drank some of his tea and Erwin looked at him. "Isabell and Furlan were executed. They...well... They were different and it came out." he sighed, why was Levi telling him this now of all times?   
The commander put down his coffee cup and leaned forward, so they could keep talking, but a little quieter. This was a sensitive subject that not everyone needed to hear. "You mean they were like those two from the flower shop?" He could see from Levi's face how shocked he was and then nodded cautiously. "I'm really sorry for you Levi. I had hoped to spare you so much suffering...That's why I sent you away.“

*-

That Erwin was now in his café was really a relief and he had the hope that he could talk to him a little. And indeed they found a little peace to be able to talk to each other. He could see how much it hit Erwin that Isabell and Furlan were really dead and then he heard why the commander had sent him and his friends away. Levi couldn't help himself, stood up and gave the blond man who had been his lifesaver a hug. He had never heard of anyone being sent away so that no harm would come to him again. "Thank you," he breathed and felt strong arms wrap around him. Shuddering slightly, he unconsciously snuggled closer. Was the commander tightening his grip, or was he imagining it? But before anyone else saw that, they broke away from each other. "You don't have to thank me. But my door is always open for you, Levi," he said and wrote down his address. Levi took this note before continuing with his work.

-*-

The hug of the younger and smaller one felt good and it was exactly what Erwin had needed after this morning. The scent of the other, too, was just incredibly seductive and so he hadn't been able to resist pulling Levi closer to him either. But then he loosened his grip and even wrote down his address in the hope that he could form something like a firm bond with the café owner.  
Erwin then ordered himself another coffee before he left again. Maybe he would come back in the evening when they had more peace and quiet to themselves. So Erwin walked a little through the town, only now he noticed that he had left his coat in the café and when he came back, he saw through the shop window how Levi had the coat in his hand and probably smelled it, then the café owner put the coat around his shoulders and seemed to snuggle into it. That was something that made Erwin smile and so he let him have the coat. Why not? He still had one of them in his wardrobe, so he just wouldn't miss it.

Erwin walked through the city, bought a few things for home before he brought them home. Here he had another drink of water and sat down in his comfortable wing chair with a book. But his thoughts kept slipping back to Levi and his scent. Erwin swallowed, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before concentrating on his book again. These were thoughts he couldn't allow, at least not without knowing how the other person felt about it.

But obviously he didn't mind, otherwise he wouldn't be friends with Reiner and Berthold.


	4. 4

Reiner watched Berthold prepare something to eat for them. He himself was unfortunately completely untalented when it came to cooking, so he read through today's newspaper while soft music played on the radio. They had a day off at the shop today. That was important to them because it gave them time alone and for themselves as a couple. But when the music became more romantic and the song was also playing on the radio where they had first seen each other, he stood up, put the newspaper to the side and stood behind him, gently kissing the neck of the slightly taller man.

After all, this was the song that had made Reiner fall in love with Berthold. Then he put his hands on Berthold's hips, turned him around and started dancing with him. It was something they hadn't done for a long time. Berthold had to laugh and put his arms so that his hands were on Reine's neck and looked into his friend's eyes. "I love you," he murmured and gave Reiner a heartfelt kiss, they really enjoyed this little dance. "Me too," Reiner purred back, nibbling lightly on Berthold's lips during the kiss and closing his eyes with pleasure. After their dance, he then let his beloved continue cooking and saw to it that the table was set.

-*-

Levi had retired quietly to his office after his day at the café, hanging Erwin's coat on the coat rack where he had also hung his jacket. Why had he only smelled it and put it on like that? The other person's smell simply had an effect on him, it calmed him and had this certain effect on him. But he should give the coat back to Erwin, Levi knew that now and he would probably do that next time too. When he heard someone knocking on the shop door, he looked up a little confused. Who could that be at this hour, please?

He reached into the drawer where he kept his revolver and with it he went forward when he saw the commander. Calming down, he exhaled, opened the door for him and looked at him. "Commander, still here at this late hour?" he asked, locking the door again behind him and gesturing for Erwin to go into the office with him. He really couldn't have rumours. Of course Erwin followed him and Levi sat back down in his seat while Erwin sat in the chair opposite him. "I was thinking...That you must be alone at this hour and so we have some time just for us," the commander said and leaned back a little. Levi could feel Erwin literally piercing him with his gaze. "I'm glad, so that you want to spend time with me." The café owner said dryly and poured Erwin a cup of tea before pouring himself one too. "You left your coat here, by the way. It's hanging..." But Erwin raised his hand and waved it away. "You can keep it. I've got another one of those." the commander smiled and took his cup of tea. "So I wanted to tell you again, you really don't have to thank me, okay? I'm glad you're alive, like I told you before."

Wait, he was supposed to keep the coat?   
Levi blushed a little, had Erwin seen him with the coat?

-*-

Erwin had decided to go to the café after all, even though, judging by the time, Levi had probably already closed. It was still worth a try. Not that he wanted his coat back, but he really wanted to spend some time alone with the young man. Erwin wanted to build something like a friendship, if that was even possible. The thoughts and feelings that had gone through his head at noon had already confused him a little. Also that he suddenly found Levi so attractive.   
All this was confusing because even though he liked the café owner, he had never seen him as a potential partner. Maybe that was because he had rescued him back in Verdun and still saw him a bit, like a protégé.

But when he sat in the black-haired man's office, offering him to keep the coat, he could see Levi blush a little. Was that actually an emotion on the otherwise cool face? That really pleased Erwin, because it gave him the feeling that the other person was a human being after all. So they sat together for a while, talking a little, and Erwin learned that Levi had stayed with a very nice family, as had his friends, until the war had taken them away. But Levi was probably lucky that the family had no other children and the café had thus passed to him. It turned out that this was how he had met Reiner and Berthold and how they had come together.

Erwin was honestly happy to learn so much about the other person and to see how their eyes shone from time to time. But when it was late at night, he decided it was time to go home. "No... You can also... You can also sleep at my place. The flat is just upstairs.", Levi finally said, but had high red cheeks at that and Erwin couldn't help it and the commander agreed. He went upstairs with Levi, dutifully took off his shoes at the door and hung up his jacket before looking around. The flat was quite small, but enough for one alone. Already he could see that the sofa was probably not big enough for him and he sighed inwardly. "I'll sleep on the sofa...you can sleep in the bed." the smaller one said to him. But immediately Erwin refused and looked at Levi, shaking his head and giving him a smile. "What kind of bed do you have?" he asked him directly and Levi pointed with a high red head to the bedroom, where Erwin immediately went to look. "Well, the bed is big enough for both of us together. I promise not to come too close to you during the night," Erwin said and Levi crossed his arms in front of his chest. There he was again, the resigned, cold expression on his face. "You don't seriously think I'm going to let you near me even a millimetre more than necessary," it really came out dryly from the black-haired man's mouth. Erwin laughed softly, took a few steps to cover the short distance between them and looked Levi in the eye.   
"Who says you can resist me?" he murmured as he really looked him straight in the eye, it was like he was flying low into a storm. That's how much the other's eyes captivated him and Levi was obviously incapable of saying anything in the situation. All he could do was watch his mouth open and close, swallow dryly and put his hands to Erwin's chest as if automatically.

Well, it was Erwin's own fault: he had provoked this situation, but he had not thought that it would go on like this. After Levi's hands were on his chest, literally clawing into his shirt, their lips found their way to each other as if of their own accord and Erwin had put his hands on Levi's hips, lifting him up so that he didn't have to bend over and Levi didn't have to stretch unnecessarily. And what could he say? That first kiss was insane. Everything in his body seemed to tingle and explode with feelings...All of it was absolute madness and he didn't want it to stop.   
Levi's hands clung to his neck and the younger man didn't even think of letting go or detaching himself from Erwin even a millimetre. So the commander carried Levi into the bedroom and sat down with him on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin would never have thought that Levi would return the kiss and he would never have thought that the café owner was into men.   
But the fact was that that night, here next to Levi and in this bed, he had slept more peacefully and relaxed than in his own bed. And he didn't want to give in to his inner clock at all. Finally, he grumbled and buried his nose in the black-haired man's hair and felt him snuggle closer to him. Someone else didn't want to get up at all. Erwin had put his arms around Levi a little tighter, simply absorbed his scent and sighed contentedly.

But when he opened his eyes, he looked at the clock and grumbled inwardly, because it was time to get ready and go to work. Once more he gave Levi a kiss on the mop of his head before carefully disengaging himself and then freshening up. Of course, he wouldn't dare touch anything in Levi's kitchen, so he decided to have Nanaba fetch him breakfast. However, he left him a note on the pillow and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving the small flat and slowly, with tired steps, he made his way to work. Still a little beside himself, he finally went into the building, down the corridor to his office, where Nanaba was already sitting in front of him, greeting him with a friendly smile. "Good morning Commander." She greeted him and he nodded to her. "It is indeed a good morning." Only now did Erwin notice that he was grinning like an idiot in love. "Could you please get me some breakfast and make some coffee too? I haven't had the chance at home, I'm afraid," Erwin asked his secretary and it was the first time he had asked Nanaba to do so. Somehow it just felt a little strange, but Nanaba didn't seem to have any problems with it and hurried off immediately. Erwin meanwhile entered his office and hung up his coat there, but no sooner had he hung it up than his door opened and Mike came in.   
They hadn't seen each other for two or three days, after all, so it didn't surprise him that Mike came to him after he hadn't even quite taken a seat at his desk. "Good morning. You seem to be in a particularly good mood today, well who's the handsome one?" Erwin felt caught, even blushed a little around the nose. Mike Zacharias was the only person, here in the building and in his other surroundings, who knew what his feelings and his orientation were really like. Because he knew that Mike would never deliver him to the knife, that was for sure. "I don't think that's any of your business," he said, then sat down at his desk, where Mike immediately took a seat in his chair. "Come on, if the great Erwin Smith comes into the office beaming with love like that, there must be something very special." Again Erwin looked at him, his look now distinctly more ill-tempered. "Will you shut up? If anyone overhears this, I'll not only be out of a job, I'll be out of a head," he said to Mike, picking up some papers. "There's no one here but us yet...And Nanaba, but you sent her off to get your breakfast." Sighing, the blond looked at the other, what could he possibly say to the arguments? And Mike would not let up either way, finally he gave in then. "There's a café owner...The young man we rescued with his friends back in Verdun," Erwin said and could now see from Mike's face how astonished he was. "He's still alive? Wow, that's insane...you fell in love with him at first sight back then," he recalled and now leaned forward so that he would learn more if possible.  
Erwin blushed a little at the thought that someone had noticed just that. But Mike always knew him better than he knew himself. "Yes, he was lucky to come into a loving family and they sort of left him the café. But Mike...more than a kiss really didn't happen there." But Erwin caught himself imagining that it might well have been more. Levi was just so indescribably...beautiful. Yes, it was strange to use that term for a man, but it was simply the truth.   
Erwin thought Levi was incredibly beautiful, elegant and somehow he didn't belong in this world. In fact, he had never seen a woman he found more beautiful. Because even as a gay man he could find women beautiful. "But you

would like more, wouldn't you?", Mike then finally inquired and again the commander blushed, what on earth was that about Mike? But he was right, if more had happened than just a kiss, Erwin wouldn't have been averse either. Laughing, his best friend stood up, patted him on the shoulder and looked at him. "You'll do the right thing. Besides, I'm here to watch your back." He said before walking to the door, opening it and letting Nanaba in with breakfast. Erwin could still see Mike giving her a little kiss on the cheek and smiled contentedly, good that Mike finally admitted his feelings.   
Thankfully, Erwin accepted the breakfast and sat down at his desk again with the small tray. At least he was slowly getting a grip on the whole situation, the chaos was slowly clearing up and little by little the missing people were turning up.   
Some of them he had even had in his own troops, where he wrote the letter to the relatives himself. All the other letters Nanaba actually wrote for him. 

-*-

Levi woke up at his usual hour, but was much more tired and fatigued than usual. A glance beside him told him that Erwin was already gone. But that was okay, after all, he had to work too and so he found the note. He briefly turned red around the nose when he thought about the fact that they had really kissed last night. The pillow still smelled faintly of Erwin and Levi pulled it towards him, buried his nose in it and simply absorbed its scent. How could anyone be so crazy about a man? How?   
Was this the love the others were all talking about? Was that already part of it? He absolutely had to talk to Reiner and Berthold about it, after all, he had no experience whatsoever with love. After he had had a good shower, he went to his café, where he set up and opened everything as usual. Then he took care of his employees and his customers. Towards afternoon, they closed the café, as it was raining heavily and apparently the customers were also running out. Levi sent his people home after they had cleaned everything up and then went over to Reiner and Berthold's place. There he got a tea just the way he liked it and sat down on the chair facing the door. This was his regular spot when he was here and Berthold noticed that he must have been in quite a thoughtful mood after all. "What's on your mind?" the latter asked him and Levi looked up from his cup. "You asked about the man from my past the other day, didn't you?" he sighed and then looked at his cup again. "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me and I'm certainly not going to tell you everything but...when I first met him back then, I think I fell in love with him." Levi could see from the looks on both their faces how surprised they were. Yes, it was uncharacteristic for him to admit his feelings, but they were living in difficult times and he had been through even more difficult ones.   
"He saved my life then and last night...he was there and...well...we kissed," Levi told them, even blushing a tiny bit around his nose. When was the last time he had been so open about his feelings? He couldn't remember, but he could remember it was with Furlan when he had told him about him and his friend. Levi stared into his teacup and swallowed. Only now did he realise that if it got out, then... not only would his café be ruined, but Erwin would be dishonourably discharged and probably executed as well. He clutched the cup tightly, closed his eyes and rubbed his face. What...what could he do? This was the first time in his life that he had allowed feelings to come, it had been his first kiss that couldn't have been more perfect and that feeling Erwin just evoked in him. Did he want to miss that? Or did he want to risk Erwin losing his head?   
But suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into Reiner's confident face. "I think this man knows about the risk and what it means to love a man. But by all means talk to him about your feelings. And how you want to proceed." He smiled at Levi, the café owner couldn't remember ever seeing Reiner smile like that and so he nodded. "I think that's for the best, don't you? But...I'm not very good at this.",   
Levi said and Berthold finally sat down with them. "Oh, we're happy to help you. Back when we met, I didn't really know what to think of all this either," the tallest of them began to tell. "It was something completely new for me. After all, I had my flower shop and was actually very happy and content with it," he continued talking while pouring Levi new tea. "But then this rough, blond guy showed up and actually captivated me right away. But I was so awkward with expressing my feelings in words, so I just wrote down everything that was going through my head and gave it to him, asking him to read it carefully and then decide for himself what to do next," Berthold continued and Levi looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn't known that at all, but actually he had also thought that if someone had problems expressing his feelings, it would be Reiner. But that's how you could be wrong about people and this conversation really did him good.   
"I actually think this is more for me too...Writing my feelings down instead of telling someone directly," Levi decided. Yes, that was a really good idea, at least then Erwin could decide for himself with enough time what he wanted to do and how it would go on. He would put the fate of their relationship, if it could be called that after such a short time and a kiss, in the hands of the commander and simply trust him. Just like he had done back then...


	6. 6

Erwin,  
To be honest, I've never done anything like this before and I'm not very good at putting into words what I think or feel.   
But since that night, since that kiss...a lot has indeed gone through my mind and I would like to express and tell you with these lines all that I could never do with mere words.

When you saved me back in Verdun, saved us, I didn't quite know what to make of you. Life had never been very fair to me or the other two and we had nothing. But you reached out to us, you showed us that there are still good people in this world and for me you simply belong, no matter what your comrades and soldiers said at the time. If you weren't who you are, they certainly wouldn't have followed you. But I digress:   
The war has been over for more than 4 years now, and yet each of us has to struggle with the consequences, haven't we?   
I'm sure you still have your battles to fight...  
Isabel and Furlan...They were betrayed because they loved the same sex. After they were tortured in all inhumanity and put on show, they were finally executed in public. Everything was taken away from me with them...my family! Since that day I have never smiled again and have sworn never to let anyone get close to me. Even today I still have the dreams... Isabel's head rolling at my feet... And it's like those ghosts catch up with me every night except the night you slept here, the night I gave you my very first kiss. 

Of course, I'm sure it wasn't your first kiss, but I hope it was just as special for you. You are the first person to break through my walls, the one who has made me smile again since her death and the man I would love to tell the whole world about. Because every time I'm near you, my hands are all sweaty, my heart beats so strongly and so loudly that I think it's going to jump out of my chest every time. My whole body tingles when I just look at you or just have your scent in my nose and I would just like to be by your side all the time, hold your hand and simply be happy.   
Yes, I want to be happy with you!

But then it comes back to me: you are a commander, belong to the Wehrmacht and have a high position!   
If you get involved with me and it comes out like Furlan and Isabel, then...then you will be dishonourably discharged, you will also be tortured and put on show and executed... And that would be a great loss for humanity. We need men like you...men who can make a difference in this God forsaken world.

That's why I'm willing to give up my own happiness, not to be close to you and not to continue whatever this is between us.   
But I don't know how you think about that, about us. We haven't really had the chance to talk about it yet! And if we're honest: I'm not a great master at talking about feelings. 

Therefore: You decide! 

-Yours forever, Levi Ackermann

Erwin read this letter over and over again. He hadn't had the chance to really spend much time in the café for a few days, because the work at his office had increased. Levi must have left the letter downstairs at the gate. Of course, he had immediately tried to find out more about the circumstances of Isabel and Furlan's deaths, but as he had bitterly discovered, thorough care had been taken to ensure that their files were not accessible. They had been sealed!

Now Erwin was lying on the sofa in his office and again he had this letter in his hand. With every word Levi had written, he had become aware of what this man must have gone through, and now? Now he was once again putting the decision about his life in Erwin's hands. Sighing, he lowered his hand with the letter and stroked his face with the other. Emotionally, he knew what Levi meant, after all, he was no different when he was around the younger man. Of course, he also knew what end awaited them both if they were found out. Not only would his head roll, but Levi's too! Erwin closed his eyes and tried to search for a solution in his mind, but all he could think of were the black-haired man's lips, how they had moved towards his during the kiss and how eerily beautiful it had felt. How calmly he had slept that night and that all the dreams he usually dreamt were blown away... Actually, he had already known that for once he would not listen to his head as usual, but would give in to his foolish heart and let his feelings guide him. He would decide for her, and at that moment he didn't care whether he could bring her into misfortune. What had his father always said? The heart wants what the heart wants and his wanted Levi! 

Slowly he rose, looked at the clock and could see that it was still afternoon, so he folded the letter carefully and then put on his coat. He then stepped out of the office, looked at Nanaba who was busy typing as usual and smiled. "Call it a day. I'm leaving now too." he said to her and looked at her surprised face. No wonder, Erwin had been living in his office for the last few days and according to that, it was probably a bit unusual now that he wanted to leave. 

But he just kept walking and made his way to Reiner and Berthold's little flower shop, where he first bought a bouquet of white and red tulips, a sign of the eternal and deep love he felt for Levi. He thanked them both before looking towards the café, which was still busy, and so he entered, hung up his coat and sat down at the counter, where he put the bouquet aside for the moment. He couldn't tell from Levi's face whether he was happy to see him or not. But that didn't matter, after all, it was still very busy here and they would certainly not have any peace. Besides, Erwin didn't think it was really anyone's business in this café whether they knew each other or not.   
But he would wait until closing time, when he would have Levi all to himself. In that time of waiting, he would just drink coffee and indulge in the little treats the café had to offer. 

-*-

After dropping off the letter at the gate of the Wehrmacht building for Erwin, he just wanted to hole up. Now it was a matter of waiting, waiting for the answer that would destroy him or make him happy. Levi had once again placed the fate of his life in the commander's hands and he would probably accept any decision. His head wished that Erwin would decide against them, that he would not plunge them both into sweet ruin, but his heart, his heart wished for just that.   
He wanted to feel those more than sinful lips once more, wanted this man to take not only his soul and heart, but his body as well.   
He immediately jumped at the thought and felt his face flush with shame, since when had he had such thoughts? 

His glance at the clock also told him that it was already time to get ready and so he went about his morning routine before preparing everything in the café as usual.   
He missed Erwin, who had not appeared since he had delivered the letter. Levi was already afraid that he had decided not to join him in the sweet doom, but to give in to reason!

But when the door opened in the afternoon and he saw the commander, saw those ice-blue eyes, his heart beat up to his throat again and he swallowed hard. Why was Erwin here? Against all reason? But he had to wait for the answer, because they had customers after all and for once a really full house. Levi tried to concentrate, not let on and just work professionally. When was the last time he had been this excited? He couldn't remember and was glad for every customer who finished serving and left the café. 

At some point the time had come, as the sky was closing in and it was threatening to rain again, many wanted to go home early and so they closed early and only Erwin was still in the café with Levi. The black-haired man clutched his waiter's apron and felt himself shaking, what was wrong with him all of a sudden? He didn't know himself like this at all. He walked slowly over to Erwin at the counter and sat down next to him on the stool. His eyes fell on the flowers and again he had to swallow, what did it all mean?   
"You...haven't been here for a long time..." he said quietly, looking down at his hands still clutching his apron. 

-*-

Erwin watched Levi, also glad for each guest who left. He was also excited, he had never done anything like this before and he didn't know how Levi would react to his decision. Maybe he was actually horrified?   
At some point the time came and he couldn't help looking at Levi out of the corner of his eye, hearing his words, which also sounded a little full of pain, so he put down theHe put his arm around Levi, pulled him a little closer and placed the bouquet of tulips in front of him. "I needed time to let your words and all that you wrote to me sink in," he said and gave him a kiss on the mop of his head, taking in its scent and smiling. "I have chosen Levi...I have chosen sweet doom." He breathed and already the black haired man was sitting on his lap, his hands against his chest and he was looking into those storm grey eyes. "You...choose me despite all the dangers?" he asked, incredulous and eerily quiet. Erwin, however, nodded, stroked his cheek with his thumb and gave him a smile.   
"Any danger is worth choosing love," Erwin murmured, placing his lips on Levi's, closing his eyes and simply letting his feelings guide him. With the flowers and Levi on his arm, he stood up, left the café through the back exit and went with him upstairs to the small flat, where he put the flowers on the dresser and went into Levi's bedroom with Levi on his arm.

*This could say Smut, but I'm not capable of writing good Smut*.

A few hours later they were both lying in bed, completely naked, next to each other, a little out of breath but still both with happy faces.   
Erwin pulled Levi close in his arm, buried his nose in his hair and closed his eyes, content with himself and the world.


	7. 7: Sweet Doom *Smut

"I have decided Levi... I've decided on sweet doom."   
It was as if someone had flipped him the switch and all he wanted anymore was this tall handsome man sitting next to him.  
As if by magic, he found his place on Erwin's lap, put his hands on his broad chest and within seconds lost himself in those ice-blue eyes, which now looked back into his like the whipped-up sea before a storm.   
"You... you choose... despite all the dangers for me?" asked Levi incredulously, barely audible. Erwin, however, just nodded, put his big warm hand to Levi's face, stroked his cheek with his thumb and gave him a warm smile.  
"Any danger is worth choosing love," Erwin murmured, his gaze darting over Levi's lips for a split second before he sealed them with his own, closed his eyes and simply let his feelings guide him.   
With the flowers and Levi in his arms, Erwin stood up, left the café through the back exit and walked with him upstairs to the small flat where he set Levi down on the narrow dresser. With one fluid movement, Erwin squatted in front of the smaller boy and began to untie his boots. Levi, meanwhile, just sat there, staring at the tall blond man, his heart racing.   
Would it actually happen now? Would Erwin make that move yet?  
He hoped so and that thought made him gasp softly. Erwin's gaze shot up. What he found above him made him swallow hard. The younger man's usually accurate black hair was dishevelled, his usually cold emotionless eyes sparkling with unknown lust.  
He would have to hold back, for he thought to himself that this wonderful creature had certainly never opened up to anyone the way she had just opened up to him.   
The first boot was immediately followed by the second, as was Erwin's, and he rose again, stroking those tender yet muscular thighs, before his hands slid under Levi's bottom again, lifting him up.  
Levi's arms wrapped around the blond's broad shoulders as if of their own accord and his hands found their way into the short, thick hair he had dreamed of so many times since that first kiss. It really felt just as he had imagined and without Erwin having to do anything, he sealed the latter's lips with a heartfelt kiss.   
He briefly wondered where this hunger came from, where this desire for a man came from, but Levi's thoughts vanished the moment Erwin plundered his mouth with his tongue. Who exactly was kissing whom now, no one really knew in the end.   
A moment later, Erwin pushed open the door to the bedroom with his foot and looked around briefly. Levi didn't like the fact that the taller one broke off the kiss and grumbled indignantly.  
"Behind the paravan...", Levi groaned breathlessly when he realised that Erwin was probably looking for the bed. In the small, Renaissance-style flat, the living room and bedroom were in the same room, which meant that he had fitted the spacious room with a large room divider. But contrary to Levi's reasoning, Erwin headed for the large chaise longue with him, settling down on it so that Levi was sitting on his lap again.  
"Maybe later, I promise... First, let's take care of this...", Erwin murmured and began to pull at the white cloth Levi wore as a tie. With deft fingers, he untied the knot and pulled it from the pale, slender neck, never taking his eyes off Levi. With a soft sigh, the latter tilted his head slightly to one side, which Erwin took advantage of to slide his tongue from the hollow of his neck to his ear. Levi froze and clenched his thighs, emitted a sound he had never heard before and put his hand over his mouth.  
Erwin paused, his face still in the crook of the smaller man's neck, and reached for his hand. With gentle force, he pulled his hand away and brought it to his own lips, kissing each finger individually as he straightened up a little, looking him in the eye. "You don't have to hide, little one.... I want to hear you." came in a deep bass tone from Erwin and he unabashedly took the fingertip of the index finger between his lips.  
Levi trembled. That sight alone made him see the stars and he rolled his eyes slightly, which spurred Erwin to suck lightly on the finger.  
"Erwin, ... please... I..."  
"Hnn?"  
Erwin felt the black-haired man's body begin to writhe, unconsciously rubbing his middle against the older man's. Once, twice, three times. Then Levi's head slumped into his neck and he let out a pleasure-soaked moan, wrenched his eyes open and came. Tenderly, Erwin held him, letting him savour the first wave of pleasure, watching him with a satisfied smile. When the first wave slowly subsided, Erwin began to kiss him gently, bringing him back to the here and now, achieving more of the opposite. Just as well, it would keep Levi relaxed as he let himself go like this.  
Slowly he began to unbutton the shorter man's shirt, releasing the kiss and following his hands with his lips as he brushed the soft fabric from his shoulder. But Levi seemed to have other plans. Somewhat gruffly, he pushed Erwin back into the cushions of the chaise longue and literally tore open his shirt, bent down to him and began to caress his neck. Erwin put his head back into the cushions and made room for him. "That impatient?" smirked Erwin, which earned him a gruff grumble from Levi. "Don't be embarrassed, I can't wait to have you naked under me either and give you a proper..."  
That was as far as he got, as he was silenced by a highly flushed Levi with a heartfelt kiss. Laughing, he broke the kiss, held him tightly and turned with him so that now Levi lay under him, breathing heavily. One hand next to his head on the cushion, he let the other wander over Levi's naked torso, his eyes fixed as always on the younger man's face.  
"Now I have you right where I've wanted you for so long," Erwin purred outright, admitting to himself how long he'd actually desired Levi.   
-*-   
The room, hot and drenched in lust, was filled with moans, some loud and some soft. The chaise longue groaned and squeaked in time with the couple making love.  
Levi didn't know where his head was anymore, but he knew that he had never felt so alive in his life as he did at that moment. He was amazed at himself, how he let himself go like that and all of a sudden he felt nothing embarrassing about the commander.  
"Look at you... so eagerly... so lustful...", Erwin murmured excitedly against his length as he let it disappear deep into his mouth again and continued to prepare it for him. Levi reached into the blond hair, pulling and tugging at it. What the taller one was doing to him made him hear the angels sing and at the same time it infuriated him.  
"Shut up and... hna... Erwin please..." came whimpering out of the black-haired man's mouth. "Please... what?", Erwin teased him and buckled his fingers, hitting Levi's sensitive spot just right and making him cry out filled with lust. He was amazed at the way Levi gave himself to him, since it was the younger man's first time. This fact made his chest swell a little with pride. Sure, he knew that he was not a bad lover, he had already had one or two experiences in secret. But the fact that he even managed to bring the inexperienced Levi to such ecstasy stoked his ego a little.  
A gruff groan startled him out of his thoughts and he looked straight into the younger man's deep eyes, clouded with lust.  
„... I want to feel you inside me…"

Back to his senses, Erwin remembered his last question and Levi's reaction elicited a smug grin. After two or three more up and down movements of his head, he let go of Levi, which earned him another sullen-sounding groan. How he loved it already. He wanted to hear more of that, that much was out of the question.  
Erwin braced himself, only to pull away from the confused looking Levi and rummage in his trousers, which were lying somewhere on the floor beside them. With a satisfied look on his face, he bent over Levi again, knelt between his legs and unscrewed the cap of a tube. How he would have explained the tube to Levi if this hadn't worked out and it had fallen out of his pocket, he didn't know himself.  
In the present situation, however, it was probably self-explanatory, because the smaller one spread his legs as if of his own accord, presented himself to him in all his glory and watched curiously what Erwin was doing. The latter spread a larger amount of it along his considerable length and Levi unconsciously licked his lips, an anticipatory glint in his eyes.  
The sight alone could have made Erwin come, but he held back practisedly. Not willing to let the greatest fun of the whole thing here, come to an end prematurely. Unabashedly, he rubbed his length in front of the shorter man's eyes, watched with satisfaction as he grew more and more impatient and let out a deep throaty laugh. This shot straight into Levi's loins and he whimpered out.  
"...Don't torture me like this.... please"  
"So impatient?" smirked Erwin as he calmly lifted Levi's left leg. Since the younger man was a good 30 centimetres shorter than himself, he couldn't put his leg over his shoulder as usual, so he simply pulled it to his chest, which was slightly shiny with sweat. His hand, wet from the lube, wandered over Levi's chest, leaving a trail on it, and Erwin leaned towards him slightly. On the one hand to test how flexible the little boy was and on the other to kiss him.  
"Tell me if it hurts..." he murmured to him against those sinfully thin lips. Levi only nodded choppily, his body stiffening in uncertain anticipation of what Erwin in turn had expected. So he lowered Levi's leg back down on his right side, next to his thigh, and kissed him again. Putting his left hand next to Levi's head to support himself, he reached between them. Grasped his own length and directed himself between his cheeks. Levi's hands in his hair tangled slightly, causing Erwin to hold the kiss more gently.  
"Relax, little one..." he murmured against Levi's lips and began to push his length deeper into him. Patiently, Erwin waited until the innocent beauty beneath him began to relax before he sank all the way into him, inch by inch.   
"That's it... tell me if you want me to continue..."  
Levi tried to relax. The softly murmured words of the commander helped him and he groaned comfortably as he sank all the way into him.  
He was big, not so big that it pained him too much, yet big enough to fill him with a feeling Levi didn't know he had. Tears welled up in his eyes, made their way between his narrowed lids and ran down his temples. He felt Erwin push himself up slightly and immediately afterwards the warm, full lips kissing the tears away. "Are you all right?" the taller man asked, slight concern in his voice. Levi nodded and pushed his pelvis towards him.  
"More..." he brought out with a gasp and opened his eyes. Looked into that, downright storm that had settled in Erwin's eyes and nodded again.  
A soft smile came to Erwin's lips and he kissed him again before he began to move. This storm also broke out in Levi and he pushed through his back, wanting more of these deep lustful thrusts, which Erwin was only too happy to give him. He moaned hoarsely as Levi tightened around him and he straightened up. Again he lifted the smaller man's slender yet muscular left leg to his chest and pushed something inside Levi that made him see stars. Erwin smiled contentedly, shifting his thrusts specifically to that one special spot that every man had inside him.  
Levi squirmed beneath him, clawing into the cushion of the chaise longue, his head flying from side to side as he surrendered to his lust.  
"hngnnn... He... win... I... oh god...", Levi moaned out drenched in lust. His breathing changed, your whole body seemed to burn and he sank completely into the vortex of lust.

"That's it, Babyboy ... come for your commander.", Erwin gasped out and watched as Levi reared up under him and finally came violently, with the bigger man's name on his lips. Erwin followed him a few thrusts later as well, letting the feeling of absolute satisfaction carry him away and tipping over in front. Just in time, he held on to the back of the chaise longue and breathed heavily. His gaze rested again on Levi, who lay before him, eyes closed, covered in his seed and trembling. Slowly, he lowered Levi's leg, slowly pulled out of him, which resulted in another disgruntled grumble from the shorter man, and he lay down so that he could pull Levi against him.  
"That was..." "Hnn...", Erwin murmured affirmatively with an overjoyed smile on his lips. "That was it..."  
-*-  
They spent some more time on the chaise lounge, enjoying their bodies as they reacted to each other. Caresses or feather-light kisses...They enjoyed this weightlessness they were in right now, this carelessness. Neither of them thought about the future, thought about how things should go on, their thoughts were far too much in the here and now, if they could even think a sensible thought at all. Erwin kept exploring the body of the smaller one, which sometimes lay on top of him and sometimes beside him, and the latter did the same. There was also a repeat round or maybe two....  
They had simply become addicted to each other and had plunged each other into sweet ruin. 

-*-   
When they were reasonably strong again, at least Erwin was, he got up and looked around the room, found the small washstand and went to it. He briefly poured some water from the carafe into the wash bowl and dipped the cloth, which lay neatly folded next to it, into the cool water. Erwin had to stifle a grin. What would the oh-so-fussy Levi say to the fact that they had just messed up his much-loved chaise longue?   
With a little giggle, he came back to Levi and began to clean him up, not without leaving little kisses gently on his skin every now and then.  
"Hnn... what are you doing?" asked Levi innocently, already beginning to squirm under him again. "Behind the paravan, are you?", Erwin asked him a counter question, earning a puzzled questioning look from the younger man. "I told you... Maybe later..." And with these words he lifted Levi from the chaise longue and carried him behind the paravan to the bed, for he kept his promises.


End file.
